Forbidden Love
by MidnightInferno
Summary: Sometimes love requires danger to blossom. If Sonea hadn't been allowed to fight the Ichani the first night, but she went ahead anyway. [my first fanfic, so please leave a review or favorite or anything! :) ]
1. No

"No. You will stay here until I return. I will not allow you to engage in battle with an Ichani, especially when you still have not learnt black magic yet." Sonea glared at her Guardian.

"You could always teach me now," she stated.

"No. I do not have the time. I was not expecting an Ichani this week." He simply fixed her with a dangerous stare, his dark eyes drilling straight through her. She felt like throwing a forcestrike at him. Then her anger faded out into resignation, and then into a cunning determination. She didn't want to anger him any further, but he didn't need to know what she was about to do. Akkarin continued to watch her.

"I could always just watch."

"No. And my decision is final. Do you understand?"

She gritted her teeth. "Yes, High Lord." She feigned resignation and went back to her room. Locking her door with magic, she quickly opened her window and levitated out into the gardens then slipped into the forest. The night provided cover for her as she crept along the bushes until she found the hidden entrance she had discovered that led to Akkarin's secret network of passages.

A few moments passed and Sonea watched the tall figure of her Guardian materialize before her and make his way towards the slums through the forest. She took a deep breath and stealthily crept after him, using her childhood skills to move unseen.

* * *

Her heart stopped when she saw Akkarin's barrier begin to flicker. The Ichani leered at him, her face a mask of contempt and disregard. A ruby set into a Sachakan necklace sparkled blood red against her skin. Akkarin backed into a wall, and the Ichani swaggered forwards.

"So much for your determination," she sneered. A final, powerful strike broke Akkarin's shield and he collapsed against the wall, breathing heavily. His dark eyes, however, told a different story, returning the Ichani's sneer with a defiant gaze. Sonea watched the Ichani bend down and smiled into Akkarin's face as she drew a knife and pressed it against his throat.

"Shall I kill you, or enslave you? Both are promising options..." the Sachakan woman paused to let off a blood curdling laugh. Her voice dropped. "But I think, I will kill you tonight."

Sonea inhaled sharply, her eyes widening with horror in her cramped hiding place across the ramshackle inn room as the Ichani's words sunk in. Her heart lurched back into motion and she hastily fired a stun strike into the side of the Ichani's left shoulder. The Ichani sensed a her strike a split second before it landed and just managed to throw up a shield. Sonea sprang out from her hiding place, following her initial attack with a flurry of force strikes.

"Sonea!" Akkarin's black eyes bore into her.

"Run!" Sonea cried. She would rather die than have Akkarin die. When exactly her feelings had changed so much, she had no idea. The Ichani spun around and regarded Sonea with disdain.

"Oh... so here we have Akkarin's little pet?" Her eyes glinted maliciously, and Sonea felt her courage drain away. The Ichani leered at Sonea, who was now desperately holding up her shield against the powerful strikes the Ichani sent back. Suddenly, Sonea's shield shattered and the Ichani laughed again - a howl driven by pure vengeance. She picked up Sonea with her magic and prepared to make a cut. At once, Akkarin rose to his feet behind the Ichani, whipped out a jeweled dagger, and drew it across the Ichani's skin. He pressed his hand over the wound and suddenly, the Sachakan woman slumped to the ground. The magic holding Sonea up was no more and she found herself crouching on the floor. It all happened within a second.

Silence reigned the room for a few terrible seconds.

Sonea stared at Akkarin, who, just a minute ago was out of magic and physically drained. Then she turned and bolted.

"Sonea!" Akkarin hissed furiously and tried to grab her before she ran, but he was a split second too late. He cursed quietly, tearing the necklace off the Ichani and crushing the ruby with his boot.


	2. Maybe

Sonea ignored the knocking on her door and tried to block it out.

"Sonea. Open your door now." There was an undisguised fury in his voice.

"Leave me alone." She was furious at Akkarin, at herself.

"Sonea. You will listen to your Guardian this instant." She pulled her pillow over her head and turned her back towards the door. Then she heard her lock click and Akkarin stormed in, slamming the door shut behind him and locking it.

"Sonea. Get out of bed and stand in front of me."

"Now."

Akkarin stood in her room, arms crossed, obvious disapproval and anger in the depths of his dark eyes. Reluctantly, she crawled out of bed and stood before Akkarin with downcast eyes, avoiding his piercing gaze.

"You disobeyed me." It was a statement.

Silence stretched between them. Sonea had nothing to say. Then Akkarin continued, "you followed me to the slums in your Novice robes. You are extremely fortunate no one saw you, otherwise..." He left the punishment unsaid. "Then you interfered with our fight and put your own life in danger with your reckless actions."

"You were about to die!" Sonea practically screamed. Her emotions were all over the place and tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She blinked furiously.

"Sonea, I was not about to die. I pretended to be out of magic so she would let her guard down," Akkarin said coldly.

"Still. If you failed to take her by surprise then you would be dead anyway!" she retorted. A fleeting sense of triumph arose in her when he did not speak, but died away when she saw the dangerous flicker in his eyes.

"Sonea. I have fought Ichani's for years, and you have fought none."

"I don't care," she said. "That isn't my point. My point is that I was perfectly safe and you didn't even know I followed you until I jumped out. And I only interfered because.. I..I... " her voice suddenly wavered and Sonea found that her inexplainable feelings for Akkarin were soon going to overwhelm her. She stifled a sob and turned away to look out the window, resting her hands on the ledge. The flicker in his eyes disappeared, and he eyed her with concern. This wasn't the Sonea he knew. The Sonea he knew would have been fuming and restraining herself from blasting a forcestrike.

"Sonea?"

"Just leave me alone. Please." She started sniffing. Akkarin moved next to her and she shifted away slightly.

"Just look at me first."

"Why? You'll just tell me off again."

He sighed. "We can stay here all night like this until you agree to tell me your problem. I am your Guardian and I need to know."

Sonea took a deep breath and turned, smearing away the first of her tears. Akkarin's heart clenched when he saw her red eyes and quivering lips.

"There's something in your hair." Akkarin reached out slowly and gently took out a piece of splintered wood from her hair, then smoothed it back down.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Do not disobey me again, Sonea. I am responsible for keeping you safe. I cannot let you take unnecessary risks," he said in a softer tone. "Now... why are you so upset?" He gestured to her tears.

Sonea's lip quivered again. She gazed back out the window and stared up at the Eye. She might as well get this over and done with. Save her burdened heart from further pain. If he crushed her emotions and dreams now then she would no longer need to cling to that nearly impossible sliver of hope. Her jaw tightened, then, hardening her resolve she looked straight into Akkarin's dark, dark eyes and whispered, "I couldn't watch you so close to dying. I just wanted to be there, even if just to watch and learn... so I could... so I would know that.. that you were safe..." A tear trickled down her cheek and she hurriedly wiped it away.

Speechless, Akkarin just stared down at Sonea who was looking down at the floor again. Sonea? Care for his safety? His wellbeing? This was the last thing he expected, but the first thing he hoped for. He longed to hold her in his arms until she fell asleep. He pushed those thoughts away and reminded himself that he was her Guardian, nothing more. Then after a few moments of silence, he managed a reply.

"I had my reasons to keep you away from the battle.. I cannot put you in danger.." Akkarin paused, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It is my duty to protect you," he finished, then strode to the door.

"Goodnight, Sonea."

"No... please stay," she whispered, but Akkarin was already gone.

* * *

Akkarin cursed angrily to himself. He had not expected Sonea to go to such extreme measures, but he should have taken better care of her. She could have been an extra death last night. And he should not have, under any circumstances acted upon his feelings for her, even if it was a mere hand on her shoulder. But he couldn't just leave her like that, chided the sentimental part of him. That was the right thing to do.

He poured himself a glass of Anuran Dark and sorted out his thoughts and feelings. Later, in an hour or so, he would check to see that she was asleep. And safe. In the morning, he would wait for her in her room once she returned from the Baths.


	3. Yes

With her thoughts and emotions still in turmoil from last night's events, Sonea returned from the Baths and crept into the Residence quietly. Although it was clear Akkarin was no longer angry with her, she still had no intention of running into him so early in the morning. She tiptoed up the stairs to the second floor and dashed into her room. She didn't even notice the robed figure standing in her room and stuck her head into her pillow. The pillow sheet dampened as her tears streamed down her face. It was over. He had brought her hopes up high with that moment of hesitation, then sent it plummeting the moment he left with an expressionless mask.

"Sonea." Akkarin sat beside her on her bed, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. Instinctively, she jerked away the moment he touched her and had both her hands up in defense. Then she paled and averted her eyes.

"Sorry, High Lord."

Akkarin entered her mind in that moment and felt a multitude of emotions. Regret, that she had disobeyed him. Anger, that she was forbidden to go. Satisfaction, that she had made it there and back. Confusion, that he had stopped his lecture after seeing her tears. Relief that he had survived. Worry, that she would never know if he was safe. Longing that he had left her alone last night. Sorrow that her feelings for him were not reciprocated. Then he saw her memory of him saying goodnight and walking out just as she asked for him to stay. Akkarin pulled away quickly, unable to comprehend what he had just experienced in that split second.

"I have forgiven you for what you did last night already," he said simply, masking his emotions.

"I know that. Can you just go away, please. I want some time alone. I don't want company, let alone yours!" There was hurt in her words. Sonea had felt a brief presence in her mind just a few seconds ago and knew it was Akkarin. But she had no clue how much he now knew, and was not planning to say anything about it.

"And last night I thought you wanted me to stay," he said quietly.

Sonea gasped. "How did.. I thought.. you didn't hear me..."

"I did, but-"

"Why didn't you stay then?!" she spat out angrily.

"I'm sorry, Sonea. Perhaps excusing you of lessons today will help?"

Sonea stared at him in shock. The High Lord had just apologized to her angry remark and suggested to excuse her from her lessons for the day. And... his expression was one she had never seen, nor expected him to show her.

Akkarin put a hand over one of Sonea's gently. "Sonea, there are many things I haven't told you. There have been many times when I have hurt you, I believe. And.. I ask for your forgiveness." He had to choke out the last few words. Almost right away, the cold, calculating part of him screamed at him for being a foolish, undisciplined man. Akkarin felt her pulse accelerate, and noticed the way her chest clearly showed the nervousness and tension in her.

Sonea had never done this before since Akkarin taught her, but she could not restrain herself. Seeking Akkarin's mind through their touching hands, she slipped by his mental barriers and searched his feelings and thoughts.

_- Sonea! Stop this right now!_

_- You entered my mind, and now I will enter yours._

Sonea withdrew after she said that and looked at Akkarin.

"You loved me... since the night you showed me the truth.. but you hid your feelings.." she whispered. "Last night... you understood what I meant... but..." Her eyes glistened with new tears as she gazed out into the distance.

"Sonea..." Akkarin drew her into his arms and hugged her tightly. All the barriers he had put up to stop something like this happening had begun to crumble last night, and they melted away completely when he saw her in tears again.

"High Lo-"

"No, Akkarin..." he murmured.

Sonea crumpled against his broad chest and sobbed quietly into his robes. She gripped his black robes tightly and Akkarin rested his cheek on her head.

When Sonea stopped crying, she peered up at the magician whom she had once gladly hated and feared. _This was not the High Lord. This was..._

"Akkarin..."

His heart throbbed when his name fluttered from her lips.

"Sshh..." He cupped her face in his hands and leaned in to press his lips against hers. He hesitated just before his lips touched hers when he felt her breath catch. Sonea's breath caught again when Akkarin looked into her eyes, obviously wondering if he should continue. They were so close she could feel the heat from his breath on her lips. His lips tasted of sweet, sweet wine, she thought, as she gripped his shoulders tightly and leaned forwards to press her lips against his.

_- Sonea, I was terrified when I saw you at the slums. The Ichani was much more dangerous than the ones before. I was afraid._

_- But I survived, High- Akkarin..._

_- You still should never have gone there._

_- And I would have had better nights knowing that you were out there, alone, fighting black magicians stronger than yourself?_

Akkarin gently pulled away and smiled. This was the brave, foolish Sonea he loved, who never failed for a witty retort.

Sonea wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "And to think what Rothen would say of this. And that you were the person I once loathed so much."

Akkarin's face darkened and his eyes clouded. The High Lord was back. "Sonea don't. Don't remind me of my cursed past." He pulled away from her, pain in his eyes. "It is nearly time for your lessons. Go." He stood up, straightened his robes and reached for the door.

"Akkarin..."

"No. This should never have happened, had I not had any wine this morning. You will speak of this to no one, and I expect you to be here right after your lessons. You are expected to dine with me tonight." He turned abruptly, leaving the door swinging, and Sonea confused and broken.


End file.
